Tu m'as manqué
by Canhaan
Summary: Konoha a été détruite mais des rumeurs circulent. Des survivants continueraient d'oeuvrer dans l'ombre pour leur salut. Pourtant elle n'entend aucune nouvelle sur "lui". Temari le recherche. Car mine de rien elle y tenait à son macho.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : **on le sait tous Masashi Kishimoto est le maître !

**Note** **:** J'ai un peu le trac, c'est ma première fic... Lisez quand même, ça peut pas être "aussi"nul ! ^^ Je n'ai pas de bêta lectrice, pardon si j'ai laissé échapper des fautes.

* * *

**Prologue**

Elle se faufilait à travers les ruelles d'une petite ville du pays de la pluie. L'ombre arpentait ses hauts murs de pierre, anciens et partiellement recouverts de mousse. Malgré une pleine lune radieuse, on ne pouvait deviner que la silhouette en question n'était pas un homme uniquement grâce aux fines jambes qui parfois s'échappaient de sa large cape, ainsi qu'à la démarche rapide et impérieuse qu'ont les femmes lorsqu'elles sont pressées, notamment de rentrer.

La journée n'avait pas été très fructueuse « _mais cela ne change pas de d'habitude après tout …_ » pensa t-elle d'un air las. Il devenait rare de rencontrer des gens qui en savaient réellement sur les Disparus de Konoha.

Depuis que le village avait été détruit par l'Akatsuki, et après de nombreuses recherches menées par les autres pays, tous avaient finalement tiré un trait sur l'espoir de retrouver un simple civil ou la Godaïme elle-même. La puissance de l'attaque avait éradiqué toute vie, aussi bien végétale qu'humaine. Pendant 2 ans, Konaha était devenu un songe. Les populations avaient presque banni son existence passée, comme si l'évoquer aurait apporté le malheur. Car la peur de l'Akatsuki était encore grandement présente. Mais depuis quelques mois les rumeurs avaient commencé. Selon les « on-a-dit-dans-mon-coin-paumé», on recensait une poignée d'habitants qui auraient survécu mais qui cependant demeuraient toujours introuvables, comme s'ils ne souhaitaient pas prouver qu'ils existaient.

On entendait parfois dans quelques régions les avoir aperçus.

Au pays de la neige on avait vu « au loin dans les montagnes » Akamaru, (« _oh et tient donc, blanc comme la neige !_ ») le grand chien imposant et fidèle compagnon de Kiba, traqueur renommé de la famille Inuzuka. (« _Et pourquoi pas le yéti pendant qu'on y est ? _»)

Au pays de la foudre, on disait que certains larges cratères ne pouvaient avoir été causé que par les puissantes bombes de la maîtresse d'armes de Konoha, Tenten.

Mais jamais aucunes preuves concrètes. Toujours ces « on-dit » tout à fait contestables et blablabla. Des personnes insaisissables, donc des fantômes _! _ « _Chouette !_ »

Elle déboucha sur une large allée, bordée d'arbres courbés, et entra par une petite porte retirée. Une fois coupée de l'extérieur, la jeune femme resta quelques secondes sur le palier à scruter la pièce. La lumière froide de la lune laissait place à celle tamisée et rassurante de l'auberge où elle séjournait depuis bientôt une semaine. Les piliers et les larges poutres en bois formant des voûtes croisées lui conféraient une ambiance particulièrement solennelle. Une ambiance apte aux confidences. Bref un petit coin attrayant au cœur du village où bon nombre de visiteurs ou habitués y venaient pour boire, ou pour épier…


	2. Premier contact

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto, le maître.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Premier contact**

- « Ryoge-san, konbanwa » dit-elle pour la politesse en passant devant le comptoir.

Ryoge-san avait tout du sympathique aubergiste un peu fouineur. Lorsqu'elle s'était présentée à lui quelques jours de cela et l'avait vaguement sondé sur de possibles informateurs spécialistes en la question des Disparus, celui-ci s'était senti tellement émoustillé de pouvoir « peut-être éventuellement ne sait-on jamais » être utile à une charmante demoiselle qu'il lui proposa d'emblée une chambre ainsi qu'un rapport complet de chaque client à chacun de ses passages. Ayant accepté devant l'insistance du vieil homme, la jeune femme avait négocié la proposition à condition d'une bouteille gratuite de saké et d'une plus grande discrétion de sa part.

- « Konbanwa Taki-san. Hem. HEM… Pssst » l'appela t-il. Pour la discrétion c'était donc raté…

« Il y a un rôdeur, table du fond. Il viendrait du pays du feu. Encore un, soit disant » lui dit-il avec la tête de quelqu'un à qui on ne l'a fait pas. « Tu peux toujours aller l'interroger. Il a l'air intéressé par la famille Sabaku et son Kazekage. Il sera sûrement pas contre un échange d'information vu que tu viens du pays du vent » ajouta t-il avec un regard entendu, comme si elle n'aurait pas mieux raisonné elle-même.

- « Sabaku… Aligato Ryoge-san »

Après tout elle pouvait bien s'occuper de celui là avant d'aller dormir. La voyageuse se dirigea vers l'homme qui se tenait à l'écart dans la salle. Une large cape usée et terne qu'on pouvait deviner d'une couleur verdâtre le dissimulait. « _Dommage_ » pensa t-elle. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait, elle distingua un petit point rouge dans l'ombre de sa capuche ainsi qu'une légère fumée qui s'en échappait. « _Tsss… Et une clope au bec en plus. Encore un qui a prit de mauvaises habitudes._ » se dit-elle distraitement. C'est vrai que ces dernières années s'étaient révélées particulièrement éprouvantes, et tirer une bouffée ou deux particulièrement tentant. « _Ca aurait été comme allumer un feu à l'intérieur de soi._ » Juste une petite flamme pour lui réchauffer le cœur. Sentir une énergie passagère et apaisante le temps d'une cigarette. Ca c'est bien quelque chose qu'« il » aurait pu dire. Alors dans ces moments là, elle préférait boire une bonne bouteille de saké à la place. Et là tout de suite elle en avait d'ailleurs bien besoin.

- « Vous n'avez pas l'air du coin. Je vous offre un verre? » lui lança t'elle de sa voix enrouée.

- « Pour venir aborder les gens à visage caché, on dirait que vous n'êtes pas non plus du coin » murmura t-il avec un léger sourire.

- « Non en effet je ne viens pas d'ici »

- « De passage? »

- « Pas exactement. Je m'y suis posée pour un temps. Beaucoup de voyageurs viennent et repartent. Les nouvelles sont toujours bonnes à récolter » termina t-elle avec une légère pause.

La raison de sa venue était posée. « Alors ce verre ? »

L'étranger lui désigna la chaise face à lui et la jeune femme s'y posa.

- « Ainsi les échos veulent que vous veniez du pays de feu » commença t-elle en leur servant du saké de sa bouteille gratuite.

- « Certainement. Vous semblez venir de loin vous aussi. Suna peut-être? »

_K'so ! _

- « A quoi cette déduction ? » Fit-elle d'une voix impassible après une pause où elle se permit de longues gorgées de saké.

- « A en juger par votre cape poussiéreuse et votre peau halée, je devine que vous venez du pays du vent »

_1 point accordé_

- « J'ai passé pas mal de temps à Suna c'est juste » dit t-elle en relâchant la pose, « mais mon village d'origine est moins… sableux. »

- « De plus vous devez certainement vous faire discrète ces derniers temps » continua t-il.

La jeune femme laissa volontairement un blanc.

- « Le fait d'être arrivée par la porte de derrière. Vous êtes donc une habituée, ou tout du moins vous logez ici. Vous avez besoin de vous établir car vous rechercher quelque chose de précis, dans ce village. Mais le fait que votre discrétion soit toujours de mise et que vous ne rejetiez pas votre cape même devant l'aubergiste qui semble pourtant vous connaître prouve que quoiqu'il arrive, vous ne montrerez pas votre visage. Vous êtes traquée peut-être ? » Conclu t-il d'un ton audacieux.

_2__e__ point accordé_

- « Observateur » lui sourit-elle avec un air de défit. « A en juger par votre capacité à analyser trop parfaitement les gens je dirais que vous n'en êtes pas à votre première soirée assis le cul posé sur une chaise à inspecter le peuple qui défile devant vos yeux, ni à votre premier village certainement. Vous n'avez pas touché à votre verre, j'en conclu que vous ne buvez pas et que vous ne lâcherez pas votre clope. Vous devez rester vigilant mais vous êtes las, d'où le fait que vous en êtes déjà à votre 3e cigarette pour décompresser. Et puisque vous avez insinuez que je suis traquée, alors je dirais que c'est plutôt vous qui l'êtes. »

_Match 2 à 1_. Elle avait juste envie de dire « parfait ! ». Comme une bonne répartie nous rend parfois admiratif de soi-même !

- « Donc nous sommes deux êtres traqués. Que pouvons nous faire pour nous entraider…? »

- « Taki »

- « Taki-san. Appelez moi Shibari »

- « Je suis sur une piste. Concernant les Disparus de Konoha. »

Le rôdeur s'approcha plus près d'elle. La conversation tournait à un sujet tabou qu'il valait mieux éviter d'ébruiter pour eux, mais surtout pour lui à vrai dire.

- « Vous avez en effet raison je suis ici pour trouver quelque chose... ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il y a peu de temps de ça, il y a eu un incident dans ce village. Un groupe ambulant de commerçants ont hurlé avoir vu le fantôme d'une fille aux cheveux roses. Et pourquoi fantôme ? Parce que posséder des cheveux roses n'était pas très répandu, et cette allusion nous ramène à Haruno Sakura, disciple de la Godaïme, medic-nin renommée et disparue de la « Catastrophe de Konaha ».

- « Et pourquoi restez vous donc ici malgré le fait qu'elle ait dû se teindre les cheveux depuis et déguerpir très loin si c'est le cas? »

- « Elle est médecin donc trop précieuse pour se « balader » seule dans les rues commerçantes sans une bonne raison, sans devoir escorter quelqu'un. Vu leur position face aux autres pays, ce serait risqué. Ces compagnons doivent être encore ici. Et c'est notamment un d'eux que je recherche. Que savez vous au sujet de l'As de Konoha ? »

- « … L'As de Konoha ? »

- « Hai »

- « Pourquoi lui ? De tous les Disparus c'est bien lui dont on a jamais entendu parlé.»

- « On peut supposer que justement, des Disparus c'est bien celui-là qui a le physique et le comportement le plus discret de tous. »

- « Vous semblez affirmer et non pas supposer. Vous avez l'air de l'avoir connu »

- « Nan. Juste aperçu une fois. » dit-elle catégoriquement.

- « Et donc juste ça ? Nara Shikamaru doit être sûrement mort. Vous voulez entendre une histoire sur lui ?» Fit-il d'un ton moqueur

- « Certainement pas pour ce genre d'intérêts futiles » trancha t-elle « je ne peux tout simplement pas croire qu'un type aussi brillant n'ai pas pu survivre à cette attaque ! » termina t-elle avec hargne. Oh nan ça la reprenait… _Ne pas pleurer_. _Tu t'emportes trop vite ma fille !_ dire qu'elle venait de « hurler » et d'avouer au passage qu'il était brillant !

Temari, tu es une idiote !


	3. Je vais te chercher

**Disclaimer** : Kishimoto Masashi's property

* * *

**"Je vais te chercher"**

L'étranger était resté septique face à cette déclaration. Tant d'ardeur pour retrouver un homme, qui plus est, officiellement mort.

Il n'y a que les femmes pour penser ainsi, « _quoi que peut-être Naruto_ » rectifia t-il avec moquerie. Pourtant aucune femme ne s'était jamais démenée pour lui. Ino savait se montrer possessive, mais à la manière d'une petite sœur capricieuse. Sa mère… bah en tant que tyran. Ou bien Temari qui ne lâchait jamais le dernier mot avec lui. Cette fille galère… ou plutôt femme (galère !) il serait tant d'admettre. Il n'avait jamais pu établir clairement ses rapports avec elle. Ils étaient deux personnes qui ne cessaient de tester leur réparties et leur foi en la suprématie de leur sexe, comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas se piffer. Mais s'ils étaient dans le même périmètre, à coup sur l'un d'eux tournait autour de l'autre. On pouvait appeler cela soit du sado-masochisme (« … ») soit un couple en devenir.

Mais ça en était resté au stade du "ça aurait pu". C'est ainsi qu'en plus de son mépris incontestable pour l'organisation, il en voulait puérilement à l'Akatsuki de ne pas lui avoir permit d'approfondir cette relation.

Quitte à devoir se tapir dans l'ombre, il avait personnellement exigé que la Godaïme lui incombe le rôle d'éclaireur. C'était d'ailleurs bien face à son élan inhabituel de motivation que Tsunade avait accepté. Pouvoir agir seul, mais surtout faire sa propre enquête parallèlement. L'espionner s'il avait de la chance, ce qui ne fut malheureusement jamais le cas en 2 longues années. Et pour cause...

C'est dans une bourgade au pays de l'herbe, que Shikamaru pu apprendre la nouvelle en surprenant la conversation d'un medic-in avec un botaniste. Peu de temps après que Lee, trop heureux de voir autant de fleurs, se soit fait griller pour avoir exécuter avec un peu trop de fougue la danse de la joie dans la plantation de ce dernier.

- « … cette commande était réservée pour l'aînée de la fratrie Sabaku. Mais depuis qu'elle a pris la fuite… »

- « Elle n'est pas signalée comme déserteur ? »

- « Voyez vous donc, bien sur que non ! Le Kazekage est tout de même son frère. Il semble qu'ils soient passés à un accord, mais en ces temps où la paix est fragile, cela semble impensable. »

- « Y a-t-il une raison plausible qui circule à ce sujet ? »

- « Aucune de convaincante. La donzelle était particulièrement fermée depuis … la Catastrophe » murmura t-il tout bas « ainsi soit, quelle perte pour Suna ! Une belle et redoutable princesse, quoiqu'un peu sauvage, qui fout le camp. »

- « Un mariage arrangé avec un autre pays aurait été profitable. Il n'y a qu'un homme pour rendre les femmes aussi impétueuses … »

* * *

- « Shibari-san ? »

Il ouvrit les yeux subitement. _Il devait la retrouver_.

- « Hai. Sumimasen » _Et galère! _Une absence qui n'était pas passée inaperçue. Il mettrait ça sur le compte de la fatigue.

« Vous me demandez des informations concernant une ombre. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus insaisissable. A part peut être le vent... Vous êtes consciente que vu la nature de la requête, seulement si vous êtes en mesure de me renseigner sur la Faucheuse de Suna, je vous dévoilerais des indices. »

Il savait que dévoiler des informations sur lui-même était comment dire… _Idiot_. Mais qui d'autre que soi-même se trouve le mieux placé pour gérer ce sujet ? Révéler sa position datant d'il y a 3 mois allait difficilement le compromettre vu qu'il était aux alentours de Suna. La voyageuse n'avait qu'à retourné dans son pays, essayé de chercher sa trace dans les grains de sable si elle le pouvait.

- « Nous aspirons tous deux à trouver deux personnes introuvables n'est ce pas ? Vous l'avez peut-être connu ? »

Elle voulait rendre la pareille.

- « Et j'ose espérer que votre tempérament vif du pays du vent vous mettra sur la même longueur d'onde que la princesse. » éluda t-il en tentant d'esquiver la question précédente.

Mais son interlocuteur n'avait pas l'air de cet avis

- « L'avez-vous connu ? » répéta t-elle presque sur un ton encourageant.

- « Oui. » d'un ton qu'il aurait voulu moins triste. Mais il n'en dit pas plus.

- « C'est étrange tout de même… Vous êtes trop mystérieux même sans véritablement avoir l'air de le faire exprès. Vous vous comportez presque comme si sa ne pouvait être qu'à vous qu'il fallait demander des informations. Mais plus je vous écoute et plus vous me paraissez aussi stratégique que l'As que je recherche. Vous ne vous identifiez pas parfois à lui par hasard ? »

_C'est qu'elle en pose des questions! Elle analyse presque aussi finement que moi. Mais le match reste 2 à 1. _Dire qu'il comptait le nombre de piques gagnantes !_ « Temari je t'ai encore dans la peau. »_

_

* * *

  
_

La conversation prenait une tournure trop sentimentale. Chacun savait désormais que l'autre recherchait à but privé. Et puis ils se troublaient mutuellement. Il y avait trop de détails dans l'attitude de chacun qui paraissait tellement similaires à celui ou celle qu'ils poursuivaient. Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, ils se firent face, se remémorant la conversation, essayant de recréer la voix de l'autre en se disant « _Bon sang est-ce que sa voix était aussi enrouée que la sienne ? Est-ce que "lui" aurait pu encore muer ?_ ». Un égarement où pendant un moment ils imaginaient à la place de l'inconnu encapuchonné face eux, la personne qu'ils cherchaient avec frénésie. Temari face à Shikamaru. Shikamaru face à Temari.

Mais la journée avait été déjà bien longue, la conversation avait commencé trop tard et l'avait secouée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. La jeune femme se leva et regarda l'heure « _on approche de la 3e heure_ » puis s'adressa finalement à son interlocuteur.

- « Je crois que cette conversation va être reportée. Ryoge-san m'a l'air sur le point de fermer. Je vous revois peut-être ce soir » fit-elle d'un air entendu puis se retira.

Il lui rendu son salut et demeura impassible jusqu'à ce qu'il la vit s'engouffrer dans un couloir, certainement pour atteindre sa chambre. Il relâcha alors un peu la tension et tira un bon coup sur sa cigarette. Puis d'un air dépité l'écrasa sèchement sur le cendrier. En reconsidérant la conversation, aucun des deux n'en avait réellement tiré quelque chose. Ils s'étaient affrontés silencieusement, testant l'autre. _Une dure à cuire celle là._ Et il avait bien entendu un son métallique lorsqu'elle s'était assise. _Un kunaï, donc une kunochi_. _Galère_.

Mais il avait l'impression de s'être approché de tellement plus important. Comme si en ce laps de temps chacun avait senti que l'autre était "La" personne la plus fiable qu'ils puissent espérer trouver. Un seul détail le gênait. Et bien qu'il ne se risquerait pas à faire de même, voir son visage lui enlèverait tous les doutes. Il voulait constater. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais constater tout de même (peut-être voir si elle était humaine pour commencer !) Aux grands projets les grands efforts, se lever d'une chaise déjà...

Quoi de plus évident pour lui de devenir une ombre?


	4. Attaque surprise vraiment surprise

**Disclaimer :** Kishimoto Masashi's property

**Notes :** _L'auberge m'a légèrement rappelée __la Cabane Hurlante d'Harry Potter __(va voir les références mais au moins je pense que tout le monde voit à quoi sa ressemble !), mais en un peu plus moderne, faudrait pas que cette auberge soit si pourrie que sa ^^'_

* * *

**Attaque surprise vraiment surprise **

« _Tout bien considéré, cette auberge est tout ce qu'il y a de plus glauque_ » constata Shikamaru en observant l'escalier biscornu en colimaçon qui s'étendait sur trois étages. Il débouchait sur de longs couloirs d'un bois gris et luisant, plongés dans la pénombre. Six chambres par étages, trois de chaque côté. Tout juste assez de place pour le passage d'une personne. La seule source de lumière provenait de deux petites fenêtres à chaque extrémité de ce couloir. Pas de lampe aux murs et un parquet qui grince. Et enfin un calme plat. L'ambiance était radicalement différente de la grande salle.

C'est en commençant par se demander dans laquelle des dix-huit chambres son informatrice logeait que Shikamaru se sentie tout d'un coup stupide. Il l'avait suivi après avoir attendu trois bonnes minutes afin de rester discret, mais maintenant il avait un petit problème. Et à cet instant il sondait chaque grincement provenant de l'escalier ou d'un couloir, qu'importe ! Des semblèrent s'arrêter au 2e. C'était déjà ça. Il commença à monter l'escalier le plus délicatement possible. C'était sans compter sur son pied qui glissa misérablement sur la quatrième marche en dépassant le 1er étage. Il se rattrapa en posant son genou sur la marche suivante dont la planche se… brisa. « _Galère_ »

Bon… il n'était pas fait pour espionner mais pour observer, nuance !

* * *

« _Echec mon gars_ ». Temari était actuellement au 2e étage et patientait, kunaï à la main. Elle s'était cachée à l'embouchure du couloir, hors de portée de la lumière extérieure. Et elle aurait pu être en train de dormir qu'elle aurait tout entendu quand même ! Mais après un moment où il n'y eu que le silence qui fit place, les pas reprirent. Elle était tentée de se pencher au dessus de l'escalier pour constater son avancée (_"désastreuse_"), mais il devait avoir le nez rivé sur le prochain pallier. Alors elle se tenait prête. « _Caler sa respiration, se mettre en position, prévoir un ou deux mouvements possibles. Rester calme_ » se répétait-elle mécaniquement. Elle avait l'avantage de l'effet de surprise. Sortir un des ses éventails et détruire toute la baraque ne valait pas le coup. Maintenant s'il continuait jusqu'au 3e étage elle pourrait le prendre par derrière.

Mais cependant « _Ah ! Dommage il s'est arrêté._ » Elle se tenait à l'angle et ne pouvait pas être vue, mais ne pouvait pas voir non plus. Et alors qu'elle se répétait pour la énième fois « _il dort ou quoi ?_ », ce qui aurait pu la faire sourire dans un autre contexte, son regard fut attiré par une ligne sur le plancher qui se _… déplace _??

*

Il était sur le pallier, et il l'a sentait. Pas de bruit de respiration mais l'air vibrait. Attaque surprise.

« _Et en plus elle est vicieuse ? Bon_. _Kage Mane no Justu_ »

*

_Une ligne, une ligne… une ombre ! Non impossible ! Une autre technique… un serpent ? De… de l'encre… comme le ninja de la Racine ? Non une ombre !? K'sooo !_

* * *

L'étage si calme grinça furieusement. Tellement rapidement qu'il n'eût pas le temps de relâcher sa technique. Il réalisa soudain qu'elle le plaquait violemment contre le mur qui faisait face au couloir. Et elle était … dangereuse ! La vitesse de son geste lui avait abaissé sa cape et elle dévoilait enfin son visage. Ses yeux en amandes, d'un vert sombre lui prodiguaient une menace silencieuse. Son petit nez était plissé et ses sourcils froncés. Une légère veine pulsait d'une manière peu rassurante sur sa tempe. Son corps, « _Kami-Sama ! Une vraie femme_ _! _» tendu était plaqué contre le sien. Si Shikamaru avait déjà pu constater ses fines jambes, il découvrait, ou touchait serait plus juste, pour la première fois la partie supérieure, et… _Kami-Sama_ ! Elle était à cet instant la représentation parfaite de la dominatrice dans toute sa splendeur.

Belle mais très dangereuse pour l'homme !

« Tu recherchais la Faucheuse, tu l'as trouvé. Félicitations » siffla Temari. Elle appuya ses félicitations en collant davantage le kunaï qu'elle maintenait horizontalement contre sa gorge. De sa main libre elle retenait un des poignets de sa victime contre le mur.

« Maintenant c'est à mon tour d'obtenir mes réponses. Tu sais où il se trouve, alors réponds moi !! Et pourquoi … _pourquoi _ta_… _ta technique, _sa technique_ … » merde c'était si dur que ça d'avoir l'air convaincante ? Ce n'était pas lui, ça aurait été trop beau. Ca paraissait tellement stupide d'espérer le trouver par hasard, dans une modeste auberge, dans un village paumé, et qu'il soit pourtant là, juste contre elle… _contre elle_. Malgré sa prise ferme, mentalement elle fléchissait.

« _Temari_ » Elle n'en était pas sûre, mais elle avait cru percevoir son nom doucement murmuré. A peine soufflé. Le temps qu'elle réalise, et les positions s'inversèrent. C'est dans un ultime réflexe que son kunaï resta plaqué à la gorge du garçon. Désormais c'était ses propres poignets qui étaient emprisonnés. C'était son corps qui était maintenu contre le mur.

« On dirait un chaton égaré » sourit-il en détachant sa cape, qui retomba dans un bruit étouffé.

_Son visage… _« Temari » _ses yeux noirs et profonds _« alors comme ça je suis brillant ? »

_**???** Oh oui il était toujours le même !_ Son sourire nonchalant lui décrocha un sourire. Il avait son éternel ananas sur la tête. Mais il y avait quelques changements, disons… appréciables. C'est à cet instant qu'ils étaient tous deux débarrassés de leurs capes et qu'elle lui était totalement soumise que la jeune femme réalisa qu'il n'était plus l'adolescent de 17 ans. Dans le feu de l'action, elle n'avait pas prêté attention aux courbes de l'homme contre elle. Mais désormais elle pouvait sentir ses muscles dessinés et ses bras puissants. Ses jambes fermes, mais pas ces cuisses de crevettes qu'il avait lorsqu'ils s'étaient affrontés la première fois au Tournoi Chuunin. Kami-Sama qu'est ce qu'elle se sentait bien ! Et enfin son attitude, son regard posé sur elle. Tellement plus mature. Elle se doutait bien que depuis la Catastrophe, il n'avait pas du avoir beaucoup de jours heureux.

Mais plus maintenant. « Disons que tu n'es pas si bête » le rembarra t-elle en respirant pour la première fois son odeur.

Elle caressait son torse de la main qu'il venait tout juste de libérer, sans réellement trop y croire. _Shikamaru_ … « Shikamaru ». Ce dernier ne put retenir un soupir lui échappé. Toute la tension s'évacuait. La jeune femme papillonnait des yeux pour empêcher quelques larmes de couler, cependant elle revenait ancrer son regard coûte que coûte dans le sien. Face à face. Elle abaissa lentement son kunaï, comme dans un état second au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait. Ou bien c'était lui, il ne savait pas. Il avait était aussi surpris qu'elle apparemment. Et c'est à cet instant qu'il réalisa leur extrême proximité, des millimètres à peine de distance. « _Une_ _distance qui pourrait être rompu par un baiser_ » pensa t-il sans vraiment réaliser. Il sentait son souffle, son odeur. Il était hypnotisé. Il voyait ses grands yeux sapins qui le suppliaient, mais _de quoi ?_ Totalement soumise à lui. Ou bien lui-même totalement soumis à elle.

Aucun des deux ne su qui avait posé en premier ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre.

* * *

_Va faire les yeux implorants du Chat Poté : 0_0 Reviews ??_


	5. Epilogue

**Disclaimer :** Kishimoto's property

* * *

**Epilogue**

_._**  
**

Le jeune homme émergea d'un sommeil qui, étant grand connaisseur, lui avait paru le meilleur du monde. Elle reposait la tête sur son épaule gauche, les cheveux lâchés, pelotonnée contre son torse et un bras posé au dessus. Elle était _toute douuuce_. Elle venait d'ailleurs d'enrouler d'une manière possessive une de ses jambes autour des siennes, mais une épaisse couette blanche qui lui remontait jusqu'à la moitié de son dos, cachait le reste de leurs corps. On pouvait constater qu'ils n'avaient pas du beaucoup parlé le reste de la soirée.

**_(Flash-back)_**

Un simple baiser n'était pas suffisant. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas bien réalisé. Alors ils s'embrassaient encore, et encore, fermant les yeux et approfondissant l'échange. « _C'est lui. C'est elle_ ». Leur étreinte se resserra encore plus. Ils voulaient plus. Ils se laissaient allé à cette euphorie. Chacun sentait le cœur de l'autre accélérer un peu plus. C'était tellement bon.

Puis Temari réalisa dans un sursaut la situation. Ils étaient tous les deux à visages découverts, exposés sur le pallier de cette auberge où pouvaient surgir à n'importe quel moment quelqu'un. Deux fugitifs, et pas des moindres. Alors tout en continuant à l'embrasser, elle le fit reculer et l'emmena vers sa chambre. Elle avait l'esprit totalement embrumé « _le saké peut-être_ ? ».

Elle peinait à trouver sa clé. Dur de se concentrer sur quelque chose quand on subit une douce torture, d'autant plus qu'il venait de la plaquée dos contre sa porte. Elle en oublia même pour quelques minutes encore qu'ils étaient plantés devant la chambre et ce qu'elle fouinait dans sa poche, concentrée à nouveau essentiellement sur l'homme qui allait enfin devenir son amant. Mais elle reprit conscience lorsque son doigt frôla le métal. Elle ne perdit pas une seconde de plus, et malgré sa position tenta de l'ouvrir comme elle le pouvait. Avec empressement elle les fit rentrer. Shikamaru se chargea de la refermer aussi vite que celle-ci avait été ouverte.

**_(Fin du flash-back)_**

_« _Tu m'as manqué… _» _lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille en la pressant un peu plus. Il pouvait la prendre dans ses bras. Respirer son parfum. Observer ses traits. Tellement plus doux qu'un nuage. _ « … tu ne soupçonneras jamais à quel point ». _

« En effet, je ne pensais pas que tu ferais preuve de tant de fougue pour une fille aussi chiante que moi » marmonna t-elle les yeux toujours clos, avant de se rendormir mais un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

_Shikamaru, feignant mais endurant !_

Mais comme il se sentait tellement bien, autant se rendormir après tout. Un rayon de soleil traversait la pièce. Si « galère » n'avait pas été son mot de prédilection, il aurait peut être sorti le mot « bonheur ».

**End**

* * *

_C'était une petite histoire peut-être un peu trop courte __(surtout pour l'avoir diviser en 5 chapitres) ! Mais quand on découvre les outils de fanfiction, on a encore du mal à mesurer combien d'espace remplie une page Microsoft ^^ __( Gomeeeen !) Voir les commentaires qui ont appréciés cette histoire donnent plus que tout envie d'en rajouter et de continuer. Je n'y ai malgré tout pas touché, car c'est telle quelle que je l'ai écrite et je voulais qu'elle reste dans son authenticité._

_Aligato mina-san ! :)  
_


End file.
